ESO IT
by besdlyn.7
Summary: Rukia ve una pelicula de terror y no puede dormir... Ichigo que hara al respecto ?, es un oneshot, cursi , pre 14 de febrero :P


Hola de nuevo! es un oneshot muy cursi, pero es mi contribucion al pre 14 de feb :P, espero les guste ;)

disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo, ya lo saben :P

Nota: Ubicado al principio de Bleach cuando Rukia dormía en el closet de Ichigo

nota 2 : pensamientos de Ichigo en cursiva :P

* * *

**ESO**

-Ichigo… oi … Ichigo aun estas despierto?-

…_Claro que aun estaba despierto, aunque ya hacia como una hora que habíamos apagado la luz de mi cuarto esta noche no podía dormir… creo que el viento que suena afuera me mantiene alerta, como si fuera a aparecer una legión de Menos en cualquier momento…_

-Si…- _conteste sin muchas ganas, la verdad no se que se le habrá ocurrido a esta loca ahora… digo ella siempre se duerme apenas apago la luz…_

-etto… Ichigo…--

-que quieres enana??- _dije ya un poco enojado, que le pasaba? si acaso iba dormir esa noche… con ella molestando no lo iba a lograr…_

-es que… vi una película de terror en la tarde con Inoue… y tengo miedoooooooooo-

-jajajajaja… - _este sí que era un buen chiste, no le podía creer a esta chica que, se enfrentaba con hollows a cada rato y k tenia por hermano a Byakuya Kuchiki que tuviera miedo de una película…_

-vaya… sí que eres graciosa, y que película era?- _si… lo que vino a continuación no me lo esperaba, ya que libretas, almohadas y hasta Kon me cayó encima cuando mi querida compañera de habitación descargo su furia repentina en mi…_

-que te pasa tonta?...-

-Ichigo no baka! te estoy diciendo que tengo miedooooo, y que haces tú? Te ríes de mi!-

_Bueno tomando en cuenta el carácter de la enana creo que eso no fue muy buena idea…_

-Ok, lo siento… pero que quieres que yo haga?, cuenta conejos o piensa en algo bonito y así ya te dormirás…

- Si te hable es porque ya intente eso y no funciona…

- Bueno y que tenias en mente, quieres que encienda la luz??, porque déjame decirte que no lo voy a hacer…

-etto…, la verdad, es que estoy muy sola en el armario déjame dormir contigo!…

_WTF!, acaso dijo lo que escuche?__..._

-no pongas esa cara de pervertido, solo quiero tener a alguien cerca que aventarle al payaso por si aparece en la ventana…

-cual payaso?, Y cual cara de pervertido?...- _maldita loca si puse cara de sorpresa, verdad?..._

- el payaso es ESO y la cara de hace rato, bueno ya te avise ahora hazme un espacio…- _en resumen, cuando dijo todo eso ya había cruzado toda la habitación y estaba jalando mi edredón para meterse entre mis colchas, maldita mujer y sus manías…_

-alto ahí! fuera!, no me importa que hayas visto! contrólate mujer, nada va a aparecer aquí, esas películas son para asustar niños, jajajaja bueno aunque tomando en cuenta que tu aun eres una niña…- _de nuevo yo y mi gran boca, ahora creo que tengo un ojo morado y una costilla astillada, estoy hecho bolita en un rincón de mi cama, o sea MI cama, y esta bruja ya se apodero de mi edredón y solo me quiere de defensa anti payasos… ironías de la vida…_

_A los pocos minutos que ya logro moverme sin quejarme del __golpe, me doy cuenta que la enana en realidad si se durmió, o sea que a ella si le funciono su técnica, pero que hay de mí? yo aun sigo aquí, en una orilla de MI cama ⌐⌐ sin poder dormir y escuchando al viento que bien podría ser el de las películas de terror… pero que digo esta bruja me está influenciando…_

_Consigo medio acomodarme sin tirarla de la cama, aunque bien se lo merecería, cuando me doy cuenta que estamos en el punto más alto de la luna, bueno yo le llamo así al momento en que la luna parece un sol, reflejando toda la luminosidad que puede en la oscuridad de la noche, y al voltear a ver a la pequeña shinigami me doy cuenta que ella refulge igual que el astro en el cielo, su piel pálida parece brillar y sus labios se ven de un oscuro carmesí que no se si pueda ser real…_

_Me remuevo tratando de apartar la vista de ella, y en vez de dedicarme a dormir estoy pensando estupideces, pero por más que intento voltear a la ventana y ver la luna, la imagen a mi lado es mil veces más atrayente que el astro colgado del cielo…_

-Con un demonio Ichigo ya duérmete, siento que me estás viendo…

-que no estabas dormida ya ?…- _emm como se dice, agarrado con las manos en la masa?_

-así que reconoces que me estabas viendo-

_Maldita enana del demonio, __así que solo dijo eso para ver que contestaba yo…_

-Sé que soy tan linda que no puedes dejar de verme, pero es mejor que duermas algo, mañana hay clases recuerdas?...- _esto lo dijo con su tono fastidiosito de niña buena...argh que asco!_

-Quien rayos dijo que te estaba viendo, si ya casi estaba dormido…- _las mentiras nunca han sido mi fuerte…_

_Y justo en ese momento mi perdición se rebeló en dos luceros violetas, ella abrió los ojos, y ahí me di cuenta que estábamos muy cerca, tal vez en mi inspección de la chica me deje llevar... rayos… podre culpar a las hormonas?_

-Ichigo no me veas así…- _la escuche decir, pero algo más fuerte que yo hacía que no pudiera dejar de seguirla viendo, algo me tenía como completamente hechizado, como controlado por mi Hollow interno, aunque sería mucho crédito para él darle ese poder sobre mí, aun era consciente de lo que hacía, y en este instante no había lugar para paniqueos, con una mano le toque la mejilla, sí… su piel era tan suave como parecía, vi en sus ojos un chispazo, pensé que en ese momento iba a sacar su zanpaktou y a partirme en dos pero nada sucedió…_

-Rukia… yo… no quiero que tengas miedo…- _de donde salió esa frase diez mil veces cursi, no lo seeee!, aunque ella pareció no notarlo, porque así como estábamos, yo perdido en la profundidad de sus ojos violetas y ella al parecer dentro del mismo hechizo que yo, creo que ninguno era muy consciente de lo que pasaba…_

_Lo siguiente que paso fue lo más torpe que he hecho en mi vida… hasta ahora aclaro, fue el intento de beso más patético de la historia, me acerque lentamente y lo único que hice fue unir por segundos nuestros labios, tan inocente, puro y casto como pueda sonar eso, sin alientos robados ni nada, mi primer beso, nuestro primer beso…, no quería abrir los ojos, pues no quería ver la furibunda cara de Rukia al golpearme hasta morir, sin embargo, nada paso, y cuando pensé que había pasado un tiempo lo suficientemente seguro abrí lentamente mis ojos, mi pequeña shinigami estaba dormida, ahora si de verdad, con un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas y su pequeña mano entrelazando la mía, cuando la tomo no lo sé, pero no me molesta, no ahora que es de noche, está dormida y nadie lo sabrá…_

_Así que s__olo puedo decir gracias Inoue por enseñarle a Rukia las películas de terror, porque hasta hoy no me había dado cuenta que en realidad deseaba besarla, aunque haya sido así y tal vez ella no se haya dado cuenta, ruego a Kami por eso, digo quiero seguir viviendo algunos años mas…_

_Entonces y solo entonces logre quedarme dormido yo también, entrelazando su mano y con un sabor dulce en los labios que nunca mientras viviera olvidaría…_

_

* * *

_

wiiii_,_ bueno solo les dire que aunque nunca he visto la pelicula de ESO completa , si me da mello, y entiendo a Rukia perfectamente... aunque claro si hubiera un shinigami daiko que me consolara , no tendria miedo! :D

jajajaja, ok un lapsus, olvidenlo, estem, se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios y/o reclamaciones....

les dije que quedo cursi ... bueno ya saben :D Gracias por leer!

Atte Beslyn ;)

PD Feliz 14 para todos :D


End file.
